Teen Titans: Destiny
by Beastman
Summary: Amon. Divinity. Artificer. Fenrir. Leanan Sidhe. Who are they and what connection do they have to the Titans? What do they have to do with Slade’s grandest plot yet? Read on…


Ch. 1: The Gathering of Five  
  
"At last, it's mine," the black clad figure thought. "And it went off perfectly." He made his way through the alleys and gutters of the city, smiling the whole time. "3 million for this little trinket. I'll be set for life after this."  
  
Suddenly, like the rain falling from the heavens, another black clad man, this one in a leather jacket, dropped in front of him. As he tried to run past, the second man elbowed him in the gut, sending the jewel flying. Not missing a step he caught it, and looked down at the floored thief.  
  
"Who are you?" he choked out, gasping for breath.  
  
"They call me Amon," was all he said. Sirens blared down the alley, and black-clad officers of the law approached. Amon made himself scarce, floating up the side of a building and watching from the rooftops. He held a small insignia taken from the thief, an s-shape, inspecting it closely.  
  
"Slade is back in business," he thought. He sighed, and looked at a small piece of paper. On it was a set of directions and four names.  
  
"Father was right, once again."  
  
***  
  
"A church?" he thought coming across the structure. "Oddly befitting, considering the name she identifies with." The man walked inside, spotting a woman with long crimson hair. She was kneeling at a large, dust covered cross. She rose, turning to face the intruder. Her clothes were made of straps and buckles, and she wore a long leather coat. Her face was pale and gaunt, with a small crimson droplet falling from her mouth. She wiped the liquid from her mouth, and locked eyes with the intruder.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone, with a slight European accent.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion. I am called Fenrir. You are Divinity, daughter of Raven, are you not?" he responded, stepping into the light. He was tall and fair, with flawless skin and long, silver hair. His white robes gently brushed the floor beneath him.  
  
"I am she. But you did not answer my question."  
  
"I have news from my father. The one called Slade has begun machinations to ensure his own rise to power," he responded. "Five are set to gather at the tower. Your presence is requested."  
  
She followed him out the church doors, and into the moist night air. Standing at the edge of the building her sanctuary stood perched upon, she jumped, falling nearly twenty stories, but not missing a beat in her stride to the shoreline. She put on a large mortician's hat, and walked into the darkness.  
  
"Is this what you were referring to, mother?"  
  
***  
  
Despite over two decades of neglect, the Titans Tower was in surprisingly good repair. Amon noted as he shoved over the door. The inside looked well lived in, as if someone was still living here.  
  
"It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting!" a voice said.  
  
Amon quickly faced the source of the voice, a young man with dark skin and a carefree grin. He had long black hair tied in dreadlocks, and wore black leather pants and a white tank top. "I'm Artificer. You're Robin and Starfire's son, right? Amon?"  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yep, my dad asked me to look after this place." A young woman walked up behind him. She had short red hair and green eyes, lips as red as blood. She wore a simple white jumpsuit, with shoulders and hips cut out, and a giant cross tied to her back. By all means, she was a very beautiful woman. "This is........."  
  
"Leanan Sidhe, younger daughter of Beast Boy. And you are Artificer, adopted son of Cyborg."  
  
"Sm'rt one," Leanan Sidhe smirked. "Now we just need ta wait f'r me brother and that "Divinity" person."  
  
"You shan't wait long, dear sister," Fenrir's voice called. He slowly emerged from the shadows. "The one know as Divinity will be..."  
  
"...here." She interrupted, walking through the door. She paused, inspecting Leanan Sidhe. She looked her up and down, and then sat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Okay, question," Artificer interrupted, "If you're siblings, then how come she talks like someone outta "Braveheart", but you sound like you're stuck in some medieval..."  
  
"F'rst of all," Leanan Sidhe growled, "Ah'm, Irish, not Scottish. Second, me mother was Irish, a fairy fr'm which I took me name. Fenrir's mum was me daddy's first wife, she was British."  
  
Fenrir smirked in displeasure, as if he wished his origins to be a closely guarded secret.. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, mayhap we get to the reason we are assembled?"  
  
"Slade," Artificer answered. "He's been up to something lately, we just don't know what."  
  
"I ran into one of his goons earlier," Amon spoke up. He threw the S insignia on the table. "He had some sort of gem."  
  
"Orange, right? About 3 inches in diameter?" Divinity asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did..."  
  
"Foresight is one of my abilities, picked up a stray thought," Divinity answered. "Anyway, it's called the Eye of Raum, it's an ancient relic of some sort."  
  
"Ain't it always?" Leanan Sidhe sighed. "What else d' ye know about this Eye o' Rum o' whate'er?"  
  
"I don't know. I can only see bits a pieces of the future."  
  
"So ye can't even see what he's up ta? Ah well, it'd make it to easy if ya could."  
  
"It took the combined efforts of our parents to foil Slade in days past," Fenrir said. "As such, it shall take all our efforts to foil him now. I propose, as our mothers and fathers did, for us to align in the name of justice."  
  
"A bit corny, but ah'm game," Leanan Sidhe responded, placing her hand over Fenrir's.  
  
"If she's in, I'm in," Divinity said, putting her hand on Leanan Sidhe's.  
  
"I got nothing better to do," Artificer responded, doing the same. "Amon?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Amon said.  
  
"And thus," Fenrir said, "A new team of Titans is forged."  
  
.......................................To be continued... 


End file.
